Programs are known in the art for generating websites. Such program “wizards” may be used to create an HTML (XTML, XML, or the like) document which may be used as a web page. Unfortunately, such prior art wizards may be useful only for initial generation of a website. If the website is to be altered or maintained, the resultant HTML document must either be edited (“hard coded”) in HTML (or the like) or a new website developed using the wizard. A need exists in the art, therefor, for a program which may maintain a website once it has been generated.
In addition, hacking on the Internet has become an increasing problem. An organization may find itself vulnerable to attack by hackers if such hackers may access a web page directly, without going through intermediary web pages (which may generate password authentication routines). Thus, a further need exists in the art for a security system which allows a web site designer or operator to prevent unauthorized outside users from directly accessing web pages.